


Faded Lilac (Nightmare Sans x Castellar [OC])

by TheDwellerTavern



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character x Kidnapper, Don't Read This, F/M, Graphic Violence, How Tf Am I Getting Kudos???, Kidnapping, My Work Sucks, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Seriously It Does, Sexual Themes, Some moments of fluff, Swearing, Undertale aus, character abuse, non-con/rape, offensive language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDwellerTavern/pseuds/TheDwellerTavern
Summary: Nightmare was a lonely fellow. No friends, no family (other than his idiot brother). His life was a fucking mess. I mean, sure, it’s cool to have your own kingdom and castle in your own corrupted AU with servants and slaves and such but... something felt odd.Oh yeah.Probably his burning desire for revenge.And when you just so happen to come across the daughter of your enemies...Oh boy.How much luckier could a skeleton get?Castellar was a sweet girl. She came from a humble home, was taught kindness, had the best mom and dad ever. What could go wrong? Her family lived in a secret timeline of Underswap, given access by her aunt. There was no way something bad would just happen out of nowhere! Right??...Right...?





	1. Breached Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my Wattpad and put here to complete! :3 I wanted this story to have a bit more of a professional tone to it. Oh, and no worries about my ocs. They don’t bite. You’ll learn more about them throughout the story so no worries. -3- You might like them and you might not. Tough shit! :> You don’t have to stay here! Shoo! 
> 
> But anyways I hope y’all enjoy!
> 
> Special thank yous to the original author of His Wish, the translator for His Wish (TheGrinningKitten), and the author of A Glimpse Into Forever!! You guys are friggin inspirational! Thanks for giving me the courage to write this here! c:

The Multiverse was quiet. Ink was off duty, Error was taking a day off, Fresh was relaxing in his AU, and Dream was nowhere to be found. There was nothing special going on, really.

Nightmare sighed and sat on a rock. He had decided to visit Outertale, the most peaceful AU. He was currently in Waterfall, trying to figure out something to do. After his last encounters with the Keeper of Dreams and the AU guardian, he wasn't up for trying to destroy AUs. He could just go to Underfell if he wanted to feed off of negative energy. The genocide timelines were the most fruitful for negativity.

Just as the King of Nightmares was about to leave, he stopped. Something felt... odd. He stood and looked around for any signs of an abnormality. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. A voice came from behind him, causing Nightmare to jolt and turn around.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" 

It was a female skeleton. It looked like she had lines above her eyes, but it was obvious that those lines were a second pair of eyes. They were merely closed.

Nightmare looked at her and took a step back, trying to get away from this person. It was obvious that she was just some goody two shoes trying to make friends. However, she resembled someone familiar... it was probably her grey jacket. Most skeletons wear that kind of outfit. Unless...

Nightmare was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a distant voice call out:

"Cassie! Where'd you go, sweetie?" 

That voice definitely rang a bell.

The female skeleton turned and called back, "Be there in a minute, mom!" She turned back around to say something to the goopy skeleton but he was already gone. She looked around for him but then realized that she might have scared him, so she headed back over to her parents.

Instead of running off though, Nightmare was actually observing from a distance. He changed his form into a black puddle and followed the skeleton to wherever she was headed. 

He nearly blew his cover when he realized who she was related to.

Her parents were Sati and Cross.

The annoying brat who would always get in the way and the traitor who left Nightmare and went with Dream instead. Respectively.

"Cassie! Where were you?" Sati hugged her daughter tightly. Cross chuckled and pat his wife's shoulder. "Easy there, hun. Cass was probably out looking for flowers. Ain't that right, kiddo?" The skeleton known as Cassie nodded and shrugged. "Sure dad." She giggled. "Though, I saw the strangest thing..." 

Sati looked to her daughter, her ears twitching. "Oh? And what did you see?" Her tail was swishing, letting her family know that she was interested in the conversation. Cross was interested too, as he had stopped fidgeting with his jacket. Cassie continued:

"Well... he was a skeleton. A Sans actually. Just like you, dad."

Cross chuckled and shrugged. "Guilty~" Sati snickered and nudged her lover, smirking. "Oh, stop it. Go on sweetie."

"Well, he seemed to be shy. Or at least he was reluctant to talk. It was cute but... he ran off before I could introduce myself..." Cassie sighed. "I think I scared him..."

Sati stepped forward and held her daughter's face in her hands, looking at all four of her eyes. "Cassie. Who could be afraid of this precious face?" She kissed her daughter's forehead, causing her to smile. Sati rubbed her thumb over the blue streak that Cassie had on her left cheek. It was similar to Cross'. 

Cassie hugged her mom tightly. "Thanks momma!" Sati hugged her back, picking her up a bit. Of course, Castellar wasn't as tall as her mother. She was a bit taller than her father though.

Nightmare continued to watch the family as a puddle. The two most annoying creatures in the Multiverse had gotten together and had a kid. It was almost unbearable. They were so positive too. It was as if all of their problems had disappeared with their “new ray of sunshine”.

Wait.

Hold that thought.

That's it!

The only way to get back at them is to use the one that they love most.

You have to get rid of the light to let the darkness seep through.

The family had spent a bit more time in Waterfall. They didn't do much other than talk and mess around with the flowers. Cross mostly said random crap or stuff to flirt with Sati. The skele-neko had opened a portal back to their house, which seemed to be in an Underswap timeline. Surprising, considering that Sati came from Underfell.

Well, then again, her best friend Alexandria was from Underswap. They were probably neighbors or something.

Just as the portal to Underswap was about to close, Nightmare dove in behind the group. He then continued to creep into their house by sliding under the door. They had a nice place, really. Too bad it was about to get trashed.

Cassie plopped on the couch and sighed happily. AU traveling is really tiring sometimes. Cross snuck up behind Sati and kissed her cheek, causing the couple to give each other a series of cuddles and kisses. Cassie turned and watched, giggling. "Ew! Mom! Dad! Gross!" Her giggles turned into all out laughter.

The positivity in this house was disgusting. Nightmare cursed in his head and slid in front of the couch. He really needed to get this over with. Sure, some may call it evil or demented to go after your enemy's child. However, to Nightmare, it was just fun.

Revenge was a game to him, yet he played to win.

The cuddling session was interrupted with a scream. Sati and Cross bolted out of the kitchen and into the living room to be met with a familiar yet unexpected face.

Nightmare was in his materialized form. He stood in front of a terrified Cassie, who was curled up on the couch. She shivered in fear. "I-it's you!" Her fear was delicious. It was simply precious to watch her tremble. It showed just how fragile this girl was. She was a lamb against the wolf. The mouse for the cat to feast upon. And God was it cute.

Nightmare smirked and stepped forward, only to be surrounded by blue bones. Cross huffed as he tried to keep himself under control. His blue bones were too close to Cassie. Sati growled. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM OUR DAUGHTER!!"

Cassie had tears in her eyes as she teleported off the couch and ran behind her parents. She gripped her mother's arm tightly, shaking uncontrollably. Nightmare chuckled.

"Well well well. So nice to see that you two have your perfect little lives. The traitorous fucker and the loner fox bitch. Say, how's that kingdom of yours, Sati?" Nightmare laughed like a maniac, causing the skele-neko to flick her tail and growl in anger. Nightmare looked over to Cassie. "My my. And what a sweet girl you both have as well. She even offered to introduce herself to me back in Waterfall." He chuckled until his smirk turned into a glare.

"But you don't exactly deserve her, now do you? After all, the stunts you've been pulling have really been starting to piss me off."

Sati shielded her daughter behind her. "If you fucking touch my little girl, I'LL-!!" She was interrupted by a voice from behind her.

"You'll do what? Wag your tail and roll over?"

Cassie felt something wrap around her arm and waist, yanking her away from her parents. "M-MOMMA!!" She sobbed. Sati turned and ran towards Cassie, who was being pulled towards a portal. "CASSIE!!" She shrieked as her outstretched arm barely missed her daughter's.

Nightmare jumped in the portal and dragged his new prisoner with him. Cross and Sati ran towards the portal until it closed right in their faces. "NO!!" Cross sobbed. 

Sati covered her mouth and fell to her knees. "No.... nononono... Cassie.... my little girl..." She sobbed uncontrollably as Cross bent down and hugged her. 

"We... we failed her... our sweet baby is gone..." He managed to choke out while sobbing into her shoulder.

Sati's sadness quickly turned into anger. She was angry at Nightmare and herself for letting this happen. She held Cross close and said in a low voice:

"Call Alex... We're going to see Ink and Dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT. SO. ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN SOME SHIT.
> 
> Sati is a skele-neko, meaning that she is a skeleton but with animalistic features. (Hey, I made her when I was like 8. Chillax. I ain’t a furry.) Her father was a skeleton, Underfell Sans actually (I SAID SHUT UP, DAMN YOU! >:V). Her mother was Mati Torch, who happened to be the queen of the Ansonian race. Sati is 50% skeleton and 50% Ansonian. Her brother Maxwell is too. Sati has a tail and ears that resemble a fox. The base of these features start out as ectoplasm but then they gain the more realistic features. (Yes, her ears and tail are fucking sensitive. Why wouldn’t they be? -_-) 
> 
> AND JUST TO CLARIFY, HER MOM IS NOT THE SAME MATI THAT IS IN THIS STORY!! THEY ARE TWO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PEOPLE!! SATI’S MOM IS DEAD!!
> 
> And yes, sweet little Cassie has four eyes. :> Surprisingly, her right eye is purple (like her mom) and her left eye is red (like her dad). I know that isn’t where Cross’ red eye is BUT HEY SHE HAS HER SCAR ON THAT SIDE TOO! 
> 
> Sorry for the yelling. ;w; I’m nervous people will judge me...
> 
> Ah, and if dear Jakei happens to read this... how do you like me now~? :> I'm such a bitch but idgaf. Bite me! >:D  
(Some bad shit happened between us. I don’t look up to her anymore because of it. She’s just been acting like a punk. I won’t talk about this ever again on here, sorry. Just had to get that off my chest.)


	2. Ink and Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapters are gonna go between Cassie and/or Nightmare and Cassie’s family. Split POV’s :> Very original XD

Cross picked up his phone with shaky hands and dialed for Alex, Sati's best friend. They had gotten along so well because both of their timelines were destroyed. Sati met Alex when Ink had introduced them to each other. Alex was still a small girl. It was ironic that Ink had kept the babybones around, since he basically created her as a peace treaty.

Cross held up the phone to the side of his face. "H-hello?" He couldn't stop shaking. 

Alex was currently at her job at the daycare. It was a surprise that Cross would be calling her. She answered her phone. "Heya Cross! I didn't expect you to be calling me at this time. What's up?" She waved to one of the bitties that she was watching. 

Cross let out a shaky breath and looked at Sati, who was sobbing on the couch. He then spoke up. "Uh... A-Alex... I'm calling you because... 

Cassie's been kidnapped by Nightmare." 

Alex froze. There was no fucking way that Nightmare had found them! This was a secret timeline! She started to shiver. No words came out of her mouth. Alex hung up and shoved her phone in her pocket. She ran to the closet and grabbed her jacket that was similar to her father's. 

Asgore watched the skeleton run to get her things. "Alex! Where are you going?" She stopped at the door and turned to him. 

"I'm sorry Asgore, but I gotta go!"

She ran all the way to Sati and Cross' house. There was no teleportation used. Alex's #1 rule is not to teleport in the middle of a panic attack. You'd probably teleport to the moon on accident. She'd tried it before but ended up in some kind of forest. Once she calmed down, she was able to teleport to her own house, which took quite a while.

Alex threw open the door, panting. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" She looked around. The place was a mess! There was black goop on the floor. It was a trail. He must've snuck in.

That damn bastard. He'd better not hurt Cassie. 

Sati jumped up from the couch and hugged the taller, but younger, skeleton tightly. "S-she's gone! He took her! Cassie's... she's gone..." The skele-neko sobbed into her best friend's shoulder. Alex felt tears coming to her eyes but she dried them quickly, looking Sati straight in the sockets.

"Look at me! She is not gone. We're gonna find her. We just need help." 

Cross was sitting on the couch, thinking to himself. Back when he was still in a relationship with Dream, they weren't able to protect Haventale. Ink and Dream weren't able to get there in time. Cross had always felt as if it was his fault. It was one of the reasons why they broke up. 

Then again, if Dream hadn't broken up with him, Cross would have never met Sati. 

Wait a minute... 

Haventale.

That was where his new empire was!

Cross lept up from the couch. "Sati! Alex! I think I know where he took Cassie! We can't do this on our own though." 

Ink sat at a bench with his friend, Dream. The two were currently in Dancetale, doing nothing. That was, of course, until they heard a portal open from behind them.

Alex looked at Ink and growled. The oblivious skeleton jumped forward. "Alex! Good to see y-" He was interrupted by a sucker punch to the face. "CAN IT, CREEP! WHERE'S MY NIECE?!" Ink rubbed the side of his face and chuckled. That was gonna leave a mark. "I see you've never lost your touch, huh?" 

As she showed through her violent behavior towards him, Alexandria didn't exactly take kindly to this skeleton. Sure, he was the one who sketched out her design and used his ink to create her. However, he only made her for the purpose of distracting Underswap Papyrus.

Underswap Pap, otherwise known as Honey, didn't take kindly to Ink. So, to distract the skeleton from bothering him during visits, he created Alexandria. He put the babybones in a basket with a blanket and left her outside the skele-bro's door, making sure to knock. 

Papyrus was the only one home that night. The plan worked out perfectly. 

Dream winced at how strong the female skeleton had gotten. Damn, that had to hurt. Ink's eyelights changed. "So, what's this about Castellar I'm hearing? She's missing?" He was interested, even though he didn't know how bad the situation really was.

Sati then stepped forward. "She isn't missing... Nightmare took her..." Her soft ears laid back in sadness and guilt. Dream gasped and Ink's eyelights changed to a crosshair and skull. 

Yep. Now he decided to take things a bit more seriously. 

Dream stepped forward. "If he kidnapped her, then he's either trying to lure you in or make you suffer. You can't go to Haventale! It's suicide!" Cross clenched his fist. "We don't have a choice, Dream! She's our daughter! We aren't just gonna leave her!"

The group got into a large argument only to be interrupted by Alex. "ENOUGH!!" She shouted. "Stop fighting! This isn't getting us any closer to Cassie!" She turned to Dream and Ink. "How do we get to Haventale?"

"Well," Dream started. "We can't exactly... access it..." He scratched the back of his head. 

"WHAT?!?" Cross and Sati yelled in unison. Dream stuck up his hands in protest. "Hear me out!"

"I don't have access to Haventale, since it's completely corrupted with negativity. It would be tough for Ink to get in too. However, even though he can get you in there, you won't be able to defeat Nightmare without me. If you rush in there acting stupid, you will get yourselves killed. Ink might be able to find me a way in but that's gonna take a while. At least a few days or weeks."

Sati could feel herself growing weak. "A-and... what else...?" 

"Not only do you need someone strong enough to get in, but you need someone strong enough to get out too. If Ink gets you in there, he won't be strong enough to get you all out. Nightmare will either disable his magic and go on a hunt or he'll just use it to track you. So until we find a way to get me inside Haventale with you, you won't be going anywhere. Understood?"

Cross gulped down his tears. His wife however did the opposite. She fell to her knees and let her tears hit the ground. "Y-you mean... I have to wait until you two figure out a plan... which could take w-weeks... when my baby only has God knows how much time left...?" 

Ink bent down and used his hand to tilt her chin up to look at him.

"Yes. I'm sorry." 

The guardian stood back up and walked back towards Dream. "We haven't got much time. It's best if we get moving now." He opened a portal to his house and stepped through. Dream took one last look at Cross and Sati and lowered his head. "I'm so sorry..." His apology sounded much more realistic than Ink's. The keeper of dreams turned and walked into the portal to Ink's Anti-Void. 

The portal shut behind him, leaving the mother and father to weep for their lost child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....
> 
> ... DAMN. ._.


	3. Welcome to Haventale...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah shit. Here we go! XD

Nightmare shut the portal quickly once his new prisoner had gotten through. He looked back at where he came from and smirked. He had done it! The king of nightmares could feel all of the negativity coming from the skele-neko and skeleton. 

They were ruined. 

Cassie struggled and kicked in her restraints. "LET ME GO!" She yelled. Nightmare hissed and threw her down, earning a pained yelp from the female skeleton. She painfully attempted to move her body but fell back down, whimpering. Nightmare tsked and rolled his eyes, watching his prisoner struggle. 

After about a minute of watching Castellar squirm, he grabbed her by the hoodie and dragged her to his dark palace. Cassie's limp body trembled in fear. She could feel tears coming to her eyes. 

Oh, how she missed her family. 

She wanted to be home with her visiting aunt. She wanted her mom's special cooking. She wanted to see her parents together in a passionate kiss in the meantime... and she wanted to see her aunt Alex scold them for kissing in front of their daughter. She wanted to hear their sweet laughter.

But she was most likely never going to get that chance ever again.

Cassie began to cry.

It had been quite some time since she last shed a tear.

Since there really wasn’t anything to cry about back at home, she didn’t cry that much. Only if she got hurt or if one of her family members got hurt while working. Cross and Sati both had dangerous jobs, so they would get hurt quite often. However, even though she doesn’t cry much, she began bawling her sockets out. Poor Cassie just wanted to go home. Why was this happening to her?! She did nothing wrong! She always tried to be a good person, so why was this happening??

Nightmare looked at his prisoner, not even caring that he was still dragging her on the ground. “Don’t tell me you’re crying. We haven’t even made it to the castle yet! I didn’t even hurt you!” This was stupid. The brat was just some crybaby kid! The fuck was he even gonna do with her?! 

Cassie managed to curl her body into a tiny ball and covered her face. Sure, she was a grown woman and she shouldn’t be crying, but it was hard. Being kidnapped by your parent’s worst enemy isn’t exactly the best thing y’know.

Eventually, Nightmare was able to drag the smaller skeleton back to his castle. There was black goop everywhere. As soon as Castellar was dragged into the area, she froze. She felt sick almost immediately. The negativity felt horrible. It was like she could hear the souls that Nightmare had hurt. 

Cassie whined once she was thrown onto the cold floor with one of Nightmare’s tentacles. “GET UP.” He commanded. The small skeleton girl shakily stood up, rubbing her bruised arm. “Good. Now, follow me. You need to get ‘acquainted’ with a few people.” Nightmare started walking towards a room and Cassie followed carefully. 

“This is insane...” Cassie mumbled once Nightmare opened the door. 

Great.

More Sanses. 

Dust, Horror, and Killer turned to look at Nightmare, who had just walked in. He had some girl behind him, who was shaking with fear. She was a skeleton too.

“I’m back~” The keeper of bad dreams sang sadistically. “And I brought you boys a little ‘present’ as well.”

Cassie stepped back as a reflex. She knew damn well that running was the most retarded idea anyone could ever thing of, so she didn’t take the chance. Not like she would be able to escape anyways. God knows what this goopy motherfucker would do to her if she even attempted to run. 

Killer was the first to do anything. He grabbed Cassie by the arm and yanked her close, his hand wrapped firmly around her vertebrae. “Well well, aren’t you a cute little pet~?” His grip became a bit tighter, causing Cassie to let out a strained whine. Her nonexistent brows furrowed as she gritted her teeth. She mustered what was left of her strength and elbowed Killer right where his “target-like marking” was. He let out a grunt and fell backwards, noticing how Cassie’s eyes were glowing angrily. 

She growled at the skeleton who was currently on the floor. “Don’t you DARE touch me!” She shouted. Everyone else in the room only had one thought in mind:

Damn, what a badass! 

Killer slowly got to his feet. “Why, you little-!”

“Knock it off, Killer.” Nightmare huffed. “We’re just keeping her here for a little... entertainment. After all, Sati and Cross won’t do too well knowing that we have their precious daughter.” He laughed sinisterly. Poor Cassie trembled as she remembered her family and how desperate they must be. She turned her head in order to hide her tears. The other skeletons however... they were shocked!

“THAT’S their daughter?!”

“Cross fucked the furry??”

“How dangerous is this kid?”

Cassie felt anger rushing through her bones. “DON’T TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY THAT WAY! My mother is not a whore and my dad isn’t just some insensitive jerk! My family loves me and once they find me, you’re all screwed!”

A black tentacle made its way to Cassie’s neck, tightening its grip to the point of nearly choking her.

“You’ve got quite the mouth there, kiddo.” Nightmare squeezed harder, a stupid yet terrifying smile plastered on his face. “And here I thought you were too much of a crybaby to say shit to me. Guess we’re gonna have to teach you your place, ‘cause I’m not afraid to kill you right here, right now.” He tugged the smaller skeleton closer to the point were she was looking right into his blue eye, shivering. “I wonder what your parents would think if I handed you back to them IN D U S T . . .” 

He paused for a moment, the malicious grin on his face settling down into its normal appearance. “So what do you say, ‘Cassie’? You gonna comply or do I have to break you before you listen?”

The girl trembled and nodded meekly. Nightmare let go of her neck, the sensitive vertebrae beginning to bruise. “Very good. You can have the empty cell in the basement. We’ll discuss your ‘new job’ at the castle tomorrow. Now, go on and leave.”

Cassie kept her head low as she made her way to the stairs. Before she headed down however, she turned to look at her “new master” one last time before making sure that one thing was clear.

“My name is fucking Castellar. You don’t get to call me Cassie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more of Sati and Cross trying to find help to get into Haventale. Also, you guys are gonna meet Mama Mati and her family! :> Toodles for now!
> 
> Edit: Nvm that’s gonna be in chapter 5 cuz I was writing and then my page accidentally refreshed AND THE WHOLE MOTHERFUCKIN THING GOT DELETED. AO3 DEVS, YALL MOTHERFUCKERS GOTTA ADD AUTOSAVE. LIKE, DAMN. 
> 
> Chapter 4 is gonna be more of Cassie and how she has to put up with Nightmare and his gang and their bullshit.


	4. Hell of a Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeee more of Cassie sufferingggg!! :3 Also, Cross Chara has made his way into the story
> 
> !!WARNING: Mentions of heat & aftermath of non-con sex!!

The first two days were a living hell.

The first day, Nightmare’s gang kept bossing her around and making her serve them. Shit, Dust even shoved her once! Though, she was pretty sure the drunk skeletons were only roughhousing and Dust was the one who actually got shoved into her as she was walking by. 

Well, whatever. That wasn’t the worst part of it.

Castellar had to sleep in the basement, which was also a small dungeon for a few of Haventale’s inhabitants. The female skeleton could see the bruises and scars on all the poor people, blood and dust trickling down from their wounded bodies. Children were huddled close to their mothers along with their siblings. Infants sobbed in their mother’s arms, their tiny bodies covered in dust. 

The sight made Cassie want to cry.

She slept curled up in her jacket for warmth. It helped a bit, but the basement was quite drafty. She was still cold.

Skeletons did have the ability to become cold, yes. They could easily become hot as well. Since skeleton monsters were made 75% of magic and the rest of bones, the magic that they were born with helped them have the qualities that humans and most other monsters had. A lot of the humans judged the skeletons but other monsters already knew how their bodies worked. It was nice to be known of.

The next morning, Horror came to get her for chores. She had to admit, waking up to find that there was a hatchet-wielding skeleton with a hole in his head right in front of her was terrifying as hell. She jolted awake and hit the wall behind her, giving her a sharp pain in her skull and a dizziness that she couldn’t shake until she stumbled her way up the stairs. 

Making the gang of assholes breakfast wasn’t that bad. She knew how to cook, of course. Her mother was excellent at it.

Oh yeah...

Her mom.

Wow, it had already been two days since she was kidnapped. Her parents must be worried sick! 

She sadly placed the eggs on different plates for each skeleton. Okay, remind her why she was serving them good food again?! Even though Nightmare would probably kill her if she didn’t at least try, it was annoying! 

But then again, she was determined to stay alive until her parents rescued her! They were going to find her! She knew they would!

“Hey kid!” A voice called, interrupting her thoughts. The voice belonged to the same creep who woke her up. “Hurry it up, will you?? I’m starving!” Nightmare hadn’t come out of his room yet, which was odd. Cassie doubted that he could have “sweet dreams”, so why hadn’t he come out yet? He started all of this, so why won’t he put up with it?!

After getting herself to calm down and not spill any coffee, she silently carried the plates and cups of coffee to the table. She made eggs, bacon, and hash browns for the gang.

She set everything down then stepped back into the kitchen to cover up Nightmare’s plate. She placed a napkin over it (What? Did you think she was going to give him a special treatment? Nah, napkins will do.) and carefully stepped back into the basement.

Cassie crept down the dark corridor and sighed, looking around the dark room. A voice called out to her, drawing her attention instantly. 

“You’re Cross’ kid, right?”

The skeleton quickly turned around and saw someone in a cell. He was a little boy, probably around 10. He had white hair and a strange outfit that looked similar to her dad. The boy was obviously human... and Cassie could recognize him right away.

“You’re Chara, aren’t you?”

...

The two stayed talking for a while. Mostly Cassie was talking about her life back when she was with her family. Chara rolled his eyes many times but he was obviously interested in what she had to say.

“So, your mom is a skeleton and fox... thing?” Chara questioned. “Huh. I thought Cross and Dream would have gotten married. Oh well. Life don’t work out sometimes.” He shrugged. 

Cassie scratched the back of her neck, a bit unsure of how to respond. “I was told about that... Dream sounds like a nice guy and I’m happy that he’s still friends with my parents... I wonder if he has a new lover too?” 

They were soon discussing different relationship possibilities for Dream. Apparently Dream was dating Ink before he got with Cross. Maybe he was dating Blueberry? Nah, that’d be weird. Alex would have his skull driven into her pavement if he would have gotten with her uncle. She was an overprotective skeleton, just like her father.

Despite the depressing and angering stories she was told, Chara turned out to be a chill guy. He was funny and a good listener, even if he tried to look like a badass. Cassie had fun chatting with him.

After about an hour of sharing stories, Cassie heard footsteps dragging down the stairs. Chara looked at his new jail buddy with a worried expression. “Go.” He whispered. “Get to your cell, Castellar!”

Said skeleton dashed into her cell. As she was about to attempt to hide under her bed, which was like a prison bed made out of bricks, the footsteps stopped right in front of her cell. Wincing, Cassie turned her head slowly to see who was there.

Nightmare...

The goopy skeleton stared, looking at the smaller’s body from top to bottom. She was cute. Most women her age would look like total sluts but this girl... she didn’t look half bad. Nightmare could put her to good use when his heating cycle decides to stop by. 

And that was why he was here.

The faint blue glow of his soul shone through his jacket. His bones glowed along with the small corrupted apple. He was like a predator going for his prey.

He already had his little sheep right where he wanted her.

Nightmare cornered the small skeleton in her own cell, one of his tentacles eagerly grabbing her arm. His face loomed dangerously close to hers. “Come with me,” he demanded, “I need you to help me with something.”

With one quick glance back at Chara, Castellar followed her new master up the stairs, painfully unaware of what was going to happen next.

...

She told him to stop.

Begged him to pull out. 

Tried her best not to give into the temptations of the dirty act.

But it was all in vain.

Castellar laid silently on the sheets, trembling. Her bones ached and her soul felt like it was on fire. 

Nightmare looked at her and sighed. “Well, you were at least able to provide some services.” He ran his hand against his skull, his eye never leaving his prisoner’s pearly white body. She was covered with his release. Nightmare knew he was a jackass but damn. The way she tried to resist him indicated that she didn’t want it but her magic was saying otherwise. He might just have to do this sort of thing again with her.

The king of nightmares slid out of the bed, picking up his little toy. She twitched but couldn’t do much to fight him, so he didn’t bother yelling at her. “Relax. You’re just getting a bath.” He carried her to the bathroom and did as promised, making sure to clean her up well. 

She didn’t move or fight back. She could barely even keep her eyes open. Eventually, Cassie’s vision began to turn black as her weak body gave in. 

She was tired.

Really tired.

Really... tired....

Nightmare watched the girl close her eyes and pass out. He finished up and laid her back down on his bed. Did he regret doing that? Not really. Was he a bit upset that he nearly broke her? A little.

But was he addicted to her magic and her body?

Hell. Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST TO MAKE SURE YALL HAVE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION, CASTELLAR IS OF AGE TO DO THE DEED. She’s 19 so I better not see any of you trying to say that I’m writing sin for an underaged character cuz that ain’t the case. 
> 
> Relax. 
> 
> Next chapter will have Momma Mati and her kids introduced. Mati’s gonna act like a lil shit but she’ll warm up later on. Be patient with me please. ;w;


	5. A Creator with a Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Momma Mati and her family! >:3 Who says a Creator can’t have a family of her own?

‘We’ll go see the dweller,’ he said.

‘Since she’s a Creator, she can help us,’ he said.

Well, newsflash Ink. 

She was an ass!

Sati rubbed her temples as she listened to the short skeleton argue with the taller Creator. He didn’t get to explaining their situation because she kept interrupting him, saying that she was supposed to be on break. 

Ink’s eyes changed into crosshairs and a skull. “Will you just fucking listen to me, dammit?! You don’t even know who I’m talking about!”

“Whatever shit you got into with Nightmare, LEAVE ME OUTTA IT! I won’t put my family in danger again!” The dweller hissed. “Just call your boyfriend to talk to his buddy. You don’t need me!”

“For the love of- this isn’t about Nightmare destroying a town or something, Mati! This is about him kidnapping one of YOUR creations!”

“What?! Did he kidnap Glitch, because I don’t give a flying fuck about that kid!”

“I’M TALKING ABOUT CASTELLAR!!”

The area went completely silent.

“Castellar?” The dweller woman questioned. “You mean...”

Sati cut in. “Our daughter.”

Mati paused and turned to Sati. She stood motionless long enough for the skele-neko to get a good look at her. Brown hair put up in a ponytail with a piece hanging out from her right side. She was quite tall, but it became obvious that her real self wasn’t actually that tall. This Creator must have made herself taller by using this host. But the thing that told Sati that Ink was truly right about this woman not being the same Mati that was her mother was her eyes. 

Creator Mati had brown eyes.

Mati Torch had sea foam green eyes.

Taking a deep breath and sighing, Sati stepped forward. “Please. You have to help us.”

Mati noticed Cross standing close to Sati and shot a glare at Ink. “What did we talk about, rainbow asshole?” She hissed at the small skeleton.

Ink chuckled nervously, being able to do so by drinking a bit of each paint earlier that day. “I know, I know. But, for the record, his Creator isn’t here.”

Rolling her eyes, Mati swung open the door. “My office, now. And don’t touch anything.”

...

“So, let me get this straight.” Mati sat across from the guardian and the Cross family. “I leave you, Ink, in charge of taking care of Sati and her family while I’m doing other things, and you FUCKING LOST HER KID?! THE FUCK DO I TRUST YOU FOR?!?” 

Ink raised his hands in defense. “Okay, easy there. We wouldn’t wanna startle your kiddos, huh?”

The dweller slammed her fist on the table, immediately shutting up the guardian.

“Listen, you motherfucker. It has been a month since I slipped up and got my family captured. I won’t let it happen again just because you were foolish enough to lose a damn kid!”

“She’s our daughter!” Sati felt tears begin to rise. “It’s us who were careless, not him! We just need to get her back! What don’t you understand about that?!”

Mati froze and looked at the skele-neko with a surprised expression on her face. She eventually sighed and sat down. “You sound just like your mother. Always rushing into situations headfirst to protect those she loved.”

Sati’s face turned solemn. “You knew my mom...?”

Mati nodded, her eyes shut in thought. “Mhm. We have the same Creator. She was the first copy and when she passed away, I was the next host.” She looked at her hand and sighed. “A much stronger woman than me, might I add. Death came too soon for her.” 

Sati didn’t stop her tears. The light purple stains outlined her cheekbones. “Yeah... I know...” She sniffled as she felt a hand rest itself gently on her shoulder.

“Listen kid. I ain’t your mom, but...” Mati smiled softly. “But I bet you made her proud.”

The room stayed quiet for a second until the dweller woman spoke up. 

“Alright listen. If we’re about to break into Haventale, then we gotta do this right. I don’t know the safest entry points to get in from, so I’m gonna need to find Dream.” She looked at Cross and Ink. “Who happens to be you two’s ex? Shit, how awkward.”

Cross gave her the finger while Ink’s eye changed into a cross hair. 

“How ‘bout up yours, asshole?”

Mati turned to the doorway. “Oh, hey Gam. Isn’t your sister home?”

Gamnarodde shrugged. “She’s with Cro right now. His place. Now, what’s this I’m hearing about Haventale?”

Mati sighed. “I’ll explain later. Aren’t you gonna go with your lover?”

“She’s at work.”

“Ah. Well, since you’re here, I’m gonna need a few Access Points. Two people fitting each.”

Gam gave his mother a thumbs up. “Comin’ right up.”

Mati fist bumped her son before he left to his personal workshop in the basement. She then clapped her hands together to get everyone’s attention.

“Alright, everyone. Listen up. Ink and I are gonna meet up with a Dream to discuss a plan. After that, we’ll call you two to meet up with us.” She then shrugged. “Or we’ll go to you. Either or. Afterwards, we’ll stock up on supplies and get ready to storm the whole place.”

Cross finally decided to speak up. “And what’s our plan of attack?”

Smirking, Mati cracked her knuckles. 

“We’ll beat the shit outta that goopy motherfucker and knock him off his throne.”


	6. A Short Talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killer and Nightmare have a small conversation after Nightmare and Cassie’s “session”... o3o  
And Cross Chara is being a good friend too! :D
> 
> !!WARNING: NSFW THEMES!!

Nightmare sighed as he walked out of his room, closing the door behind him. His “new toy” had fallen asleep shortly after his rough session with her. Okay, so maybe he was starting to regret doing something dirty with a total stranger. After all, she was the daughter of his enemies. He felt bad, true, but he really enjoyed himself with her. Something about the way she reacted just proved that she was enjoying it. Her body needed him, no matter how much she wanted to deny it.

Of course, the negativity he collected from her could be a possible answer. However, he just wanted to relax now. 

Sitting down in the meeting room, Nightmare scratched the back of his skull. He didn’t have anything else to do other than daydream about random stuff. What came into his head now was mostly about what happened only moments ago. He sighed as he remembered it all.

_“Get on the bed. Now.” The keeper of nightmares demanded. Of course, the smaller skeleton did as she was told. After Nightmare had shut the door, it clicked in her head what was about to happen._

_Retaliating, Cassie was about to slide off the bed and make a break for it. She stopped herself once Nightmare drew closer. He stared at her small body, waiting to see if she would do anything. Of course, nothing happened. _

_Castellar was, if you couldn’t tell, a virgin. Sure, she had been in relationships with other monsters before. However, she never wanted to do the deed with any of her past lovers. The thought had never even crossed her mind. Now, she was cornered in a room by her kidnapper. Cornered by a bed, nonetheless. Needless to say, she was terrified._

_“Wait... don’t do this. I don’t.... I...” She stumbled over her words. Nightmare drew closer, an intense look on his face. He slowly unzipped his jacket, tossing it to the side. A blue hue could be seen through his shirt. He eventually spoke._

_“I seem to have unexpectedly started my heating cycle.” He sighed, obviously pissed that this was happening at such an inconvenient time. “I have no other methods to resort to. So, my dear Castellar, are you gonna do as you’re fucking told?”_

Nightmare snapped out of his daydream after he heard the door open. Killer stepped in, sipping on some coffee. He was surprised to see his boss alone in the meeting room, so he stood at the door. “What’re you doing up now, boss?”

The king of nightmares sighed, folding his boney hands under his chin. “Ah, I’m just cooling down. Had a pretty steamy session with the new girl.” He chuckled, yet it sounded fake. 

Killer sat across from him, not wanting to get close. He was a bit scared of his boss, sure, but at least he had a place to stay and a job that he actually liked. The empty-socketed skeleton nearly spat out his coffee after Nightmare’s statement. “Whoa, for real? What was it like? Did she want it?” He was cut off by a hand being raised, signaling him to stop talking.

“Oh, she wanted it alright.” He chuckled, remembering her flushed face and sleek body. Her soft, gentle twitches in response to being touched down there were more than enough to tell him that she wouldn’t break. “She was so precious. Her movements, her hesitant moans. Stars, it was incredible.”

Killer held in a laugh. Hearing his boss remember a sex session with a prisoner was honestly pretty damn funny. However, that chuckle sounded a bit forced. He turned his head a bit. “Boss, are you alright?”

Silence filled the room. After a sigh, Nightmare spoke. “She told me to stop several times but I just... I couldn’t. I think I hurt her, even though that wasn’t my intention.” He froze, realizing what he was saying. “Holy shit. Is this what guilt feels like?”

“Uh-huh.”

“It feels shitty!”

“Yep.”

“I hate it.”

“I could’ve guessed.”

“Ugh, whatever.” Nightmare rubbed his temples, groaning. “I let her rest in my room though. It’s better than sleeping in that damn dungeon down in the basement.” 

Killer sighed, thinking. He then snapped his fingers as an idea popped into his head. “I think I have an idea. Why not write her an apology, since your dumbass doesn’t want to talk after you banged her brains out.”

Nightmare hissed, throwing his hands up in the air. “I didn’t! I tried to be gentle but I couldn’t help it!!” 

Skeleton heat can effect different skeletons in different ways. It could make them go from submissive and needy all the way to being reckless with themselves and others. It was no surprise that Nightmare fell in between those categories. 

Said skeleton sighed. “Alright fine. But tomorrow, we’re going out to some AUs. I’m running low on energy now, thanks to that little incident.” 

Killer chuckled. “What? You don’t wanna be here when Castellar wakes up and reads your note? Honestly, you’re shit at apologizing.” 

The king of bad dreams scowled, glaring at the empty-eyed skeleton across from him. “Like you know anything about ‘being nice’!”

He actually did learn a thing or two about showing kindness, as he was sneaking out to see Outer Sans whenever his boss wasn’t looking. 

Nightmare stood up, heading towards the door. “Get some rest. We’re leaving early.”

Killer nodded, grinning knowingly. “Yes sir.”

The next morning, Cassie stirred in the warm sheets. They were surprisingly soft, making satisfying crinkle noises when she moved. When did they get clean? Ah, it didn’t matter. They felt nice.

She hugged the pillow, opening her eyes. This wasn’t her cell...

The small skeleton suddenly recalled what happened last night. It was Nightmare’s time for his heat cycle and he made Cassie help him. 

She shivered at the memory. The pleasurable warmth during those moments made her feel awful. She felt guilty for enjoying it. It was disgusting...

Turning her head, she saw a plate with a napkin over it on the table next to the bed. There was a note beside the plate. She picked it up and began to read it.

_Castellar,_

_The group and I aren’t home right now. Out trying to collect negativity. Meanwhile, I made you something. Killer helped. It doesn’t have organs or anything in it so don’t whine. We’ll be back later._

_Thanks and sorry, Nightmare_

Cassie played the last words over and over again in her head. 

_”Thanks and sorry.”_ She repeated. A presence could be felt from behind her. It wasn’t a bad one but it was definitely broken. She turned around quickly.

“Chara!”

The short human chuckled, smiling at Castellar. “Heya Cassie. I thought you could use some company.”

...

The two sat and talked while Cassie ate. It was pretty decent food actually, though she could do much better. Chara was angry with what had happened but he was at least relieved that his new friend was okay.

“So,” Cassie munched on an egg, her voice muffling. “How did you get up here anyways?”

Chara stilled, sighing. He looked to the side. “You see, my soul isn’t entirely... _here_, so to speak. I’m just a fragment of memory that hides here as to not get shattered. The only thing keeping me together is my _DETERMINATION_.”

The skeleton nodded in understanding. “You can’t do anything, can you? Picking up or using things I mean.”

Chara shook his head. “I plan to stay next to you though. You remind me of the asshole and I don’t want his feelings hurt.” 

She giggled, smiling brightly. “Thanks!”

After she finished her food, Cassie rubbed her eyes, curling back up in the sheets. "Nightmare's probably gonna hurt me for staying in his bed... but I just really need this right now. It reminds me of home." 

Chara chuckled, giving a thumbs up. "Go ahead. I'll keep watch."

He stayed next to her, making sure she rested well while the others were away.

There wasn't much hope for an escape, so resting seemed to be a much better option for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter ;3; Dunno if next time will be longer heheh
> 
> Anyways, see y'all in 2020! :D (for this story at least)


End file.
